


Pray for the Wicked on the Weekend

by InOurUnbeatingHearts (TwistedMetalTrees)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec needs to sleep, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ashes, Bittersweet, Character Death, Cooking, Dark, Disappearance, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Fluff, Hurt Jace Wayland, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Raphael Santiago, M/M, Magnus can't drive, Malec Fluff, Mexican Food, One Shot Collection, Past Abuse, collection of oneshots, drugged blood, high simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedMetalTrees/pseuds/InOurUnbeatingHearts
Summary: a collection of Shadowhunters oneshots.Most will be stand alone but some may connect.





	1. Stoning Simon [Saphael]

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I really don't know how this prompt caught my attention or what made me think of this idea but here's the first oneshot of this story. Hopefully there will be lots of fluff and little angst but I make no guarantees.

Prompt:

**Person A:** How high are you?

**Person B:** *absolutely stoned* I’m not high, you’re just short.

 

Simon stumbled into the hotel with an hour until sunrise. He was running into walls and giggling like a lune and so, of course, Raphael was sent to deal with him. One look at the fledgling and Raphael knew the problem.

“How high are you?” Raphael asked with a dramatic sigh. He grabbed Simon who was studying one of the many paintings that lined the hallways.

“Huh?” Simon asked turning to look at the leader with big doe eyes. Honestly Raphael had to admit that he was adorable when stoned. Mainly because he was actually quiet and nothing to do with the doopy smile that Simon was sending his way.

“How high are you?” Raphael asked again leading Simon away from the lobby and further into the building towards the penthouse where Raphael could keep an eye on him during the day. After all, the Shadowhunters would be mad if Raphael let their pet Vampire die because he walked into the sun while higher than a kite.

“I’m not high, you’re just short.” Simon replied in a serious tone. Raphael rolled his eyes at the quip. 

“Your stoned Simon. I don’t know who fed you tonight but when you’re sober you  _ are  _ going to tell me and they are going to be in trouble.” Raphael said and Simon giggled at something he had said.

“Stoning Simon.” The fledgling said giggling. Raphael let out a snort and a small smirk pulled at the corners of his lips.

“Stoning Simon indeed.” 


	2. Exhaustion {Malec}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has had a stressful couple of weeks and then Jace get's hurt. Magnus, it seems, is too busy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a Malec fic. Enjoy

“All we can do now is pray.” They were the worst words Alec could have heard slip from his sister’s lips. Laying in the hospital bed was Jace; his Parabatai who had known he was springing a trap yet had done it so that Alec and Izzy could get the hostages out. Jace who had been willing to sacrifice everything for the mission. Alec looked around at the group that had gathered in the medical ward of the Institute. Clary was there along with her mother and Luke. Raphael and Simon had come as well. Maia and a werewolf that Alec didn’t know but had seen Jace hanging around were sitting in the corner, heads bowed. 

“Has anyone seen Magnus?” Alec asked checking his phone. He had called the Warlock two hours ago when Jace had gone into surgery but there wasn’t anything new from the man. 

“He said he was busy and that he’d stop by later.” Luke said awkwardly clearing his throat. Alec could hear the lie. Anger bubbled inside him

“What did he really say?” Alec asked sharply and Luke averted his gaze

“He said that he was busy and that he wasn’t to be disturbed for the rest of the night.” Clary’s mother said when it became clear the Werewolf wasn’t going to reply. Alec frowned, anger simmering under his stoic features but he decide that he would deal with Magnus later. Jace needed him right now. 

 

Alec didn’t return to the loft until the sun was high in the sky the next day. Magnus was there, calmly sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee sitting in front of him reading the newspaper. 

“What the hell Magnus?” Alec exploded as soon as he saw his lover. Magnus’ eyebrows lifted in surprise

“I don’t-” He began and Alec felt his anger only grow

“Jace was hurt last night in a raid and I called you to try and help but you didn’t answer you damn phone. Then I learn from  _ Luke _ that you weren’t to be disturbed for the night because you were apparently too busy doing God knows what to help. And of course when I come here you’re acting like nothing is wrong. Let me tell you Magnus, he might die.  _ Die. _ But it’s all okay to you right? You never really liked Jace anyways so you don’t care if he’s dead. You don’t let yourself care about anyone because you’re too afraid to get hurt. Would you even care if it had been me? If I was the one dying? Would you answer your damn phone then?” Alec shouted. Through it all Magnus didn’t move, didn’t blink, didn’t respond. It made Alec madder when he didn’t get a rise out of his lover. He wanted Magus to care, goddamnit. He wanted Magus to pretend at least like he gave a damn. 

“I was busy Alec. I wanted to speak with you this morning but I see that you are tired and will put it off until a better time.” Magnus said calmly as he set the newspaper down and stood. Alec wanted to scream as Magnus brushed past him heading towards the door. Magnus paused at the door and half turned back to him

“The antidote to the poison that is hurting Mr. Herondale is simmering on the stove. When the timer goes off you can bottle it and take it to the Institute for him. It should be given intravenously.” Magnus said before disappearing from view. Alec stood there dumbly until the egg timer that Magnus often used with potions began it’s shrill scream. Mechanically Alec turned the stove off and used a funnel to get the baby blue potion into the glass vial that was sitting on the counter. He barely noticed the trip back to the Institute’s medical ward.

“Have you spoken to Magnus, Alec?” Izzy asked catching his attention

“Here,” he said passing the vial over, “it’s to be given in his vein.” He instructed even though she probably knew how to give the potion. She prepped a needle and carefully injected the thick fluid into Jace’s arm. 

“I don’t know how Magnus got all the ingredients for the antidote. Half of them have to be gathered less than an hour before use and are located across the globe. He must have been up all night gathering them.” Izzy mused more to herself than anyone but Alec still caught the words. It made him feel more like an ass than he had before.

“I yelled at him.” Alec said as the truth caught up with him. He had yelled at Magnus after Magnus had probably portaled around the world collecting ingredients for a antidote to cure Alec’s Parabatai even though Magnus didn’t really like Jace. 

“I’m sure he understands.” Clary’s mother said gently and Alec felt tears streak down his cheeks. It was too much for him to handle. He knew he was over emotional due to the stress of the past few weeks, Jace getting hurt, and the lack of sleep he had been getting due to so much fucking paperwork. 

“Come on Alec, let’s get you to bed and when you wake up I’m sure you’ll feel well enough to apologize to Magnus without making an utter fool of yourself.” Izzy said leading Magnus out of the Medical ward and towards his room. As Izzy was tucking him into his bed a thought crossed his mind; If Magnus didn’t believe in God, who did he pray to?

 

He woke slowly, wrapped in warmth and a comforting smell. Someone was running their fingers through his hair and it felt amazing. Alec let out a content sigh and shuffled closer to the heat source, trying not to wake up. There was a soft chuckle and the fingers paused for the briefest of seconds before resuming their path. Alec frowned, he was at the Institute and Magnus was mad at him so he wouldn’t be in bed with him which meant that someone else was. Wakefulness consumed Alec in a flash and he shot off the bed away from whoever he had been sleeping with. 

“Are you alright Alexander?” Magnus was sitting in the bed with an amused look on his face. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and Alec wasn’t sure if he was even wearing pants since the covers covered his lower body

“When…?” Alec began but trailed off, unsure of what to say

“Come back to bed Dear, you need more rest.” Magnus said lifting the blankets to invite Alec back in. Alec did so, curling against Magnus’ chest and discovering that he was only wearing a pair of silk boxers. 

“I know you’re sorry and I was never mad. You were clearly exhausted and running high on emotion. I don’t hold anything you said against you. I promise.” Magnus said resuming playing with Alec’s hair. Alec melted into the touch

“I’m still sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things.” Alec said softly

“I know you didn’t mean them. And I do care, about you, about Izzy, Clary, Jace. You’re all important to me in ways you’ll never know. If I didn’t care I would lose what little bit of humanity I have left.” Magnus murmured lowly. Alec pressed his face into Magnus’ chest knowing that the admission was important. Sleep was calling to him, luring him into her grasp once more

“Sleep Alec, I’ll be here when you wake again.” Magnus said gently and Alec let himself slip into oblivion again. 


	3. In the Gravity of Us [Saphael]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A gets kidnapped by some people, and Person B has to find them somehow.  
> Option 1.) They find Person A dead.  
> Option 2.) They find Person A alive, but is horribly injured mentally and psychologically. Person B is hurt seeing Person A in such a state; flinching away from people, jumping at sudden noises or movement, afraid of being alone.  
> Option 3.) They never find Person A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wrote it listening to Ruelle's 'Fire Meets Fate' song.

Raphael had looked everywhere. Simon was no longer in New York City, New York State, or even on the east coast. His contacts further west were still looking but it had been two weeks since they had last seen the fledgling.

 

_The clan had gone out for the evening as a group. It had, of course, been Simon’s idea for bonding time and Raphael had protested. It wasn’t that he hadn’t liked the idea, it was a very good idea, but he had a ton of paperwork to do and he couldn’t do it at the club that they were going to. They had fought before going out and somehow Simon had managed to get Raphael to the club. That had lasted about a half an hour. The pounding bass, flashing lights, and smell of sweat had given the Latino vampire a headache and so he had tried to leave early. It had sparked another fight between him and Simon and Raphael had said things he didn’t mean. Simon had stormed off, saying that he was going back to the hotel, leaving Raphael to find somewhere else to blow off the residual anger. So, he had gone to Magnus’ and gotten drunk. It wasn’t until sunrise when the frantic calls began pouring into both his and Magnus’ phones did he realize he hadn’t gotten the customary ‘Safe’ text from Simon. Simon always text him telling him he got home safe, even when they were fighting. When Magnus had portaled them straight into the lobby of the hotel it was clear why the clan had been panicked. The hotel was torn apart, blood was everywhere, slashes in the walls, furniture ripped and tossed around. Raphael knew immediately that most the blood was Simon’s, the overwhelming smell of salted caramel, caffeine, and liquored wood filled his senses. Lily carefully approached him and Magnus holding a cracked and crushed cell phone out like an offering_

_“We found it right outside the door. Whoever took him must have been waiting in here and when he opened the door dragged him inside.” She said. Raphael looked around at the carnage. There was only a slim chance that Simon had survived losing this much blood. Only a small chance that Simon was still alive and if he was he wasn’t in good condition. They needed to find him. Raphael needed to find him._

 

Raphael clung to one of Simon’s tee-shirts, burying his nose into the cloth so that all he could smell was his Bebè. Crimson tears streaked down his cheeks as he held onto what was most likely the only way he would ever smell that scent again. Simon was gone, Raphael had lost him. The last words they had spoken to each other had been in anger. And Raphael would have to live with that for the rest of his life. His very long life.


	4. Burnt Rubber {Malec}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A never realized this before, but Person B has no idea how to drive a car. Determined, Person A tries to teach Person B how to drive and park.

“What do you mean you can’t drive? You were around before they even invented cars!” Alec exclaimed shocked. Magnus took a calm sip of his coffee and shrugged

“Portals have always been easier. Why would I need to learn how to drive when I can create a portal that would just take me where I need to go.” Magnus said nonchalantly. It was early Saturday morning, the one day a week that both Magnus and Alec made sure they had off to spend with the other, and Alec had been telling a story about one of the younger Shadowhunters who was currently trying to get his driver’s license when Magnus had admitted that he had never bothered to learn how to drive.

“I guess that settles what we’re doing today.” Alec said once he had stopped gaping at his fiancé. Magus raised an eyebrow

“You are going to teach me how to drive? I don’t have a license.” Magnus said sounding amused. Alec raised an eyebrow and Magnus felt his stomach flutter

“Neither do I technically. The Institute forges them for us and I’m sure I can get one for you as well as soon as you learn how to drive.” Alec said with a shrug. Magnus knew he wasn’t getting out of this one and relented, returning to the wonderful waffles that he had made that morning. Alec got that little smirk on his face that told Magnus he knew he had won and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I hope you’re not attached to whatever car you decide to let me drive.” He commented offhandedly.

 

Alec had never seen a worse driver than his boyfriend. Magnus hadn’t been kidding when he said he didn’t know his left from his right or that he would probably have a lead foot. So far they had hit a grand total of ten lampposts, sixteen parked cars, seven other drivers, five trees, three mailboxes, had to alter the memories of thirty six Mundanes and had run every single red light they had come across. It had only been thirty minutes.

“Slow down Magnus!” Alec said tightly as Magnus took a turn far too sharply

“I have no bloody clue how to do that!” magnus snapped back as he narrowly avoided hitting a pole on the side of the road.

“The pedal on the left!” Alec said, voice rising as he spoke. Magus followed direction and slowed down enough that he was able to miss the parked car that sat on the street.

“Pull over.” Alec said through grit teeth and Magnus was able to after rounding the block three times. Alec shakily got out of the car and leaned on a lamppost.

“And that is why I prefer portals. These things are death traps.” Magnus said getting out of the car and coming over to stand beside Alec.

“Only when you are driving.” Alec muttered taking the keys from Magnus. The trip back to the Institute was much calmer and when he pulled into the underground parking garage he let out a sigh of relief. Izzy was waiting for them in the command center and when they entered the room she scrunched her nose

“You smell like burnt rubber.” She commented and Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus grinned

“Apparently I’m a terrible driver.” He said cheerfully like it was great news

“I think you’ve set the new record for the worst driver this Institute has ever seen.” Alec said but there was a grin pulling at his lips. Magnus shrugged

“If I don’t drive, I can always drink!” He said happily. Alec was okay with that. After all, the only car Magnus would be getting into would be his.


	5. I think of death, it must be killin' me [Jace/Simon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can see it in your eyes. You’re terrified. How pretty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has several parts (probably no more than three) and is Jimon. I didn't feel like making it it's own thing. That seemed like too much work. Way too much work. I'll try to post part two soon.

Simon sat with his back against the hard metal hull of the ship. His legs were sprawled out in front of him and his hands lay limp in his lap. He wasn’t sure how long he had sat down here wondering what his fate was to be. Wasn’t sure how he had been caught exactly either. He had been walking down the street and then something had hit him and the next thing he knew he was waking up in this room. This cell. Jace would find him though. Jace would save him. There was the echo of footsteps outside the door but Simon had heard them several dozen times now and didn’t move. This time however, the door squealed open and Simon was forced to cover his sensitive ears in fear of them bleeding. Four people walked in with Valentine in the lead.

“Simon Lewis. Once best friend with my daughter and currently infatuated with my son. How lovely.” Valentine said with a mocking smile. Simon raised an eyebrow. As villain speeches go, it wasn’t a bad start but could definitely use some improvement

“Valentine. Deadbeat dad and overall abusive asshole. Glad we got that over with. Get to the point.” Simon said doing his best to sound uninterested. It seemed to have worked, Valentine’s smile turned into a snarl

“It seems you have a spark. I will enjoy stomping it out of you. My son has told me about you, he didn’t want to at first but soon realized that you had only been using him to get Clarissa jealous. Once he realized that he was all but too happy to share secrets that you had told him.” Valentine said and Simon rolled his eyes

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Yes, I was once in love with Clary but I was more in love with the idea of being in love. I am not using Jace, I do love him. And whatever secrets he’s told you are probably lies. He loves me back, he wouldn’t tell you anything to hurt me.” Simon said drolly. Valentine’s smile returned and Simon decided that it was really just a smirk. A really nasty smirk that promised danger and pain and darkness. A small shiver ran through Simon at the thought of what the cruel Shadowhunter had in store for him.

“Really? So, you don’t mind being alone? Unable to speak? Or did your mother not use to lock you in a closet when you were a child and leave you alone in the small, dark space for long periods until your sister got home from school and could let you out. Did she not often forget to feed you and scream and throw things at you because she thought you were a waste of space and were disgraceful? Jace has told me everything you fear, every dark detail of your childhood that you shared with him. Do you still want to say that I don’t know what you’re talking about and that Jace loves you?” Valentine taunted and Simon felt panic swell inside him. He _had_ told Jace all about that stuff. Had told Jace about his fears and his mother’s abuse. Jace must have told this monster about it all but Simon knew he wouldn’t have done it willingly. Valentine had probably tricked him or tortured him to get the information.

“Try all that. I survived it once I can do it again.” Simon said trying to be brave. Valentine laughed.

“I know you could. That’s why I’m adding a new element to it. You’re a vampire, right? A filthy Downworlder who feeds on Mundanes to survive. I wonder how long you can make it without blood, hmmm? I’d say from the fact that you weren’t turned all that long ago it won’t be long before your _aching_ for a drop of blood. And when you are nothing more than a bloodthirsty monster hungry for anything with a pulse I’ll send my son down here to this little room where you’ll be waiting. I’ll give him one final test. Kill the monster or be killed by the monster.” Valentine said and Simon surged towards him in anger only to hit a barrier and bounce back towards the spot he had been sitting

“So you like the idea. Good. I can see it in your eyes. You’re terrified. How pretty. It’s such a shame that I have to kill you if you killed Jonathan. You are such a fetching specimen.” Valentine said raking his eyes up and down Simon’s body causing Simon’s skin to crawl

“I’d rather die than have you touch me.” Simon snarled but he knew Valentine was right about one thing. He was terrified. Not because he would die but at the thought that he would kill Jace in his hunger. He sat there as the group left, door squealing shut behind them and then there was the sound of a heavy lock being shut. He was trapped. He was trapped and there was little hope of escape. Simon laid his head against the cold metal of the ship.

“God. Protect him.” He murmured and then realized what he had said. A dark chuckle slipped from his lips. Of course he would be able to say the word when his days were is such short supply. He only hoped that someone was listening up there and would protect Jace.


	6. Breathe In, Breathe Out, Let the Human In (Jimmon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 for 'I Think of Death, It Must be Killin’ Me'. I'm seriously thinking about making this it's own story after writing this chapter but please tell me what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the Of Monsters and Men song 'Human'

Simon was so hungry. It was a burning, writhing, horrible ache inside him. And yet he had not lost his mind. It had been close to a week since he had last seen anyone. Longer since he had last fed. He lay unmoving in the corner waiting for the thirst to finally kill him while also knowing Valentine wouldn’t allow him to die from the lack of blood. No, Valentine would only allow him to die in one of two ways. By Jace’s blade or by his own. Simon was just thinking that it would be another long night when there was the sound of the heavy lock on his cell door rattling. Fear shot through him and fear was a wonderful motivator. Somehow, he found the energy to pull himself upright and drag his body into the corner furthest from the door. Unable to do much more, Simon watched as the door slid open and the one person he wished he never would see again stepped inside.

“Simon.” Jace breathed in relief. Jace was wearing his Shadowhunter gear, there was even still a seraph blade on his hip and Simon wondered what it would feel like when that blade was cutting his head off.

“Simon?” Jace asked and Simon tried to curl up on himself more. He could hear the sound of Jace’s blood pumping through his body and it called to the thirst. Jace took a few steps towards him and it was almost too much for Simon to handle. Simon hissed in warning, fangs bared and eyes shining bright red. Jace stopped, one hand reaching for the exposed blade before Jace could register the movement.

“How long have you been down here Si?” Jace asked and Simon shook his head slowly. He was beyond words, mind barely functioning enough to recognize his boyfriend as more than just food. Jace took several steps back towards the door without turning around or taking his hand off the blade.

“I’ll be right back Si, right back with something for you to eat.” Jace said and it almost sounded like a promise. Simon wasn’t sure anymore, the moon was rising and the need to feed that grew during the night was starting to over take his senses. Jace was out the door before Simon could rise to his feet. Now that the food source was no longer in his vicinity, Simon felt the tension ease out of his body. He had made it almost a week without anything to eat and he could make it until Jace got back with something for him to feed on. Simon hoped it was bloodbags, he didn’t want to feed on anything living but at this point he would take what he could get. Hell, he’d probably try and feed on a demon if one wandered into his cell. He wasn’t sure how that would taste but he would try it. It felt like forever before the door slid open again but had really only been an hour. Jace didn’t enter, just tossed two bloodbags into the cell, one of which had a small hole punctured into it to allow the smell of the blood to ooze out. Simon pounced on the bags, draining them and three more were tossed in through the crack in the door. Simon drank every bag that was tossed inside until he didn’t feel the overwhelming need to feed anymore. He was still hungry but the primal urge that had been driving him for so long was now faded. He slowly drained the last two bags before dropping the plastic onto the floor and pushing all the empty bags into a pile with his bare foot.

“It’s fine now Jace.” He said and the door opened fully

“You scared me a bit.” Jace said tackling Simon into a hug. Simon wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and breathed in the smell that was Jace.

“I thought I was going to kill you. Valentine said that he was going to send you down here when I became feral. I was so scared that I was going to hurt you.” Simon said and Jace pulled away.

“You should have with how hungry you were. I don’t know why you didn’t attack on sight.” Jace said and Simon averted his gaze without answering. How could he tell Jace that the only reason he didn’t go crazy was the thought of Jace’s death being his fault.

“Come on, we need to get out of here.” Jace said grabbing Simon’s wrist and dragging him out the cell door. The ship was a maze of twists and turns but Jace seemed to know where he was going. He dragged Simon out onto a small deck and towards the edge.

“How are we going to get off the ship?” Simon asked, “I don’t think I would be able to swim to shore.” Jace chuckled

“Relax, I’ve got a boat.” He said showing Simon the rope ladder that was hanging off the edge of the deck and the boat that was attached to the other end. Simon climbed down first followed by Jace who cut the small boat free and started up the motor. Simon shut his eyes and let himself relax into the seat that he had collapsed on as Jace drove them to safety. Valentines taunts came back to him and the worry that Jace had told the monster things about Simon’s past ate at him. He was about to ask about it when Jace spoke

“Alec was the one that told me you were missing. He didn’t want me to do anything stupid so they had waited until they were certain that Valentine had you. I didn’t want to believe them at first. I wanted to believe that you were just somewhere out of touch but perfectly safe. But I checked the patrol routes on a whim and saw that some demons were patrolling a section of the ship that shouldn’t need any. It was there that I found you. I was so stupid to believe that Valentine was my father and that he accepted our relationship. He seemed to not mind that you were a vampire and said that he would spare you in his large plan.” Jace’s words were like lead in Simon’s gut.

“You…you told him about us? About me?” Simon asked and Jace shrugged

“You’re important to me and I thought he was my father.” Jace said. Simon looked across the water at the rapidly growing docks.

“You told him about my childhood. About what my mother used to do to me.” Simon said and this time it wasn’t a question. Jace was quiet for a moment. Processing how Simon knew that Valentine had known these things.

“Yes.” Jace said softly before adding, “I told him a lot about you including your mother’s abuse. I thought it would make him see you as strong enough to be with me.” Simon felt tears slip out of his eyes at the betrayal

“Instead he used that information against me.” Simon said and his voice was eerily calm. Simon wasn’t sure what he should have been feeling but instead he wasn’t feeling anything. It was like his emotions had been turned off.

“I’m sorry.” Jace said and Simon could smell the tears. They had reached the dock at this time and waiting for them were several of the pack including Luke and Maia, Clary, Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and surprisingly Raphael. Simon climbed out of the boat and swayed. Magnus and Raphael were the ones that steadied him

“Idiota. Come, you will be safe at the hotel.” Raphael said leading Simon away. Magnus created a portal and Raphael started to lead Simon towards it

“Simon, wait…” Jace said grabbing Simon’s wrist. Simon jerked away startling Jace and almost everyone else

“Please.” Jace said sounding broken. A flash of pity ran through Simon

“Give me some time Babe. I just need some time.” Simon said using his nickname for Jace in a small effort to comfort the broken Shadowhunter. Simon followed Raphael into the portal and the hotel lobby on the other side.

“Come, you will need to eat.” Raphael said leading Simon to the kitchen without mentioning what had just happened. Simon was grateful for the respite, knowing that he would have to deal with everything eventually. But for now he was safe. For now he just needed to heal. 


	7. How Bright the Light Was (malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m home Magnus.” Alec called as he shut the door to his small condo. Church and Chairman Meow rushed to greet him and he spent several minutes petting them before making his way further into the condo. His blades went into a drawer in the hutch that sat in the hallway leading to the kitchen. The hutch had come from Magnus’ apartment along with most the furniture that filled his place. Alec stepped into the kitchen and started the coffee pot before wandering into the living room where he knew Magnus would be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. I felt like writing Malec and meant for it to be cute but it turned into this. This is almost all I seem to be able to write so please, please, please send me some ideas for cute funny malec stories so I can get out of my depressing mood.

“I’m home Magnus.” Alec called as he shut the door to his small condo. Church and Chairman Meow rushed to greet him and he spent several minutes petting them before making his way further into the condo. His blades went into a drawer in the hutch that sat in the hallway leading to the kitchen. The hutch had come from Magnus’ apartment along with most the furniture that filled his place. Alec stepped into the kitchen and started the coffee pot before wandering into the living room where he knew Magnus would be

“You wouldn’t believe what happened to Jace today. We were working at Pandemonium and this little thing comes in with her friends. She, of course, has red hair that was almost the same shade as Clary’s. So what does the idiot do? He flirts with her. She’s making it very clear that she’s not interested but he’s not really listening. Being that time of the year and all. So she goes out for a smoke because you know I have that rule about people smoking inside the club and he follows. Turns out this girl knows quite a bit of self-defense and flips Jace on his ass in the alley. Dumbass he is just laughs it off.” Alec says and the coffee pot dings. Alec wanders back into the kitchen to pour himself a cup. Sitting on the isle is the first picture of them when they made “them” official. It was a grainy photo that Izzy had taken on her phone but the looks of love being passed between them was unmistakable.

“I miss you Magnus.” Alec murmured taking his coffee and heading back into the living room. Sitting on the mantel was a small jade box that held all the ashes of Magnus that Alec had been able to gather. It wasn’t big, Magnus’ ashes had spread fast and Alec hadn’t had much time to collect them all. Alec took a sip of his coffee. He missed Magnus so much. It seemed you didn’t realize how bright the light was until it goes out. Magnus had been his light.


	8. Popcorn and Tequila (Saphael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:   
> Prompt A – “You do realize what this looks like, right?”  
> Prompt B – “No matter what you say, a handful of popcorn and a shot of tequila is not a full meal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written a oneshot in a long time and this one is rather cute. I found the two prompts and couldn't decide which to write first so I wrote them both in one story. I'm thinking about writing a Christmas themed Saphael oneshot as well but I haven't started on it yet.

Simon was having a shitty day. He had gotten up late, missed the bus, gotten soaked by a taxi, the subway was running late. One thing after another seemed to go wrong until he finally was able to go home and collapse on his couch. His boyfriend watched him pour a shot of tequila and knock it back before taking the bottle away. Simon retaliated by stealing a handful of popcorn and munching down on that. Raphael sighed and carried both the tequila and the kitchen in order to keep him out of both. When Simon meandered into the kitchen twenty minutes later, he found the Latino prepping to make enchiladas.

“You know what this looks like right?” Simon asked leaning against the counter out of Raphael’s way. Raphael raised an eyebrow

“What does this look like?” He asked in a tone that made Simon grin

“Like you care. The big, bad, emotionless mask is slipping.” Simon teased. Raphael raised an eyebrow and turned back to his cooking

“If I did not cook for you all you would have eaten is popcorn. No matter what you say, a handful of popcorn and a shot of tequila is not a full meal.” Raphael said and Simon blushed, still grinning.

“Glad to know someone cares about my health. When I walked into the lecture hall fifteen minutes late and soaked to the bone today Jace just laughed at me.” Simon said with a playful pout

“Aren’t you the professor? You really need to be a better role model for your students.” Raphael admonished. Simon chuckled.

“It’s abnormal psych, anyone who was going to leave because the professor was late wouldn’t have signed up for the class.” Simon said and Raphael muttered something in Spanish to low for Simon to catch.

“How long until dinner?” Simon asked pushing off from the counter to stretch

“Long enough for you to take a shower. You smell like muddy water.” Raphael said and Simon rolled his eyes

“Of course, love.” He said leaving the kitchen.


End file.
